Displays with custom-made interchangeable and re-arrangeable display faces or signage are commonly used in establishments such as banks, restaurants, and theaters, among other places, to convey information such as service or product names, prices, graphics, and photographs for the purpose of selling products or giving out information to the public. The display systems typically exhibit their advertisement on a display face, which can be hung on its own, or secured to a support structure either indoors or outdoors.
In some cases, it is desirable to change the display faces. This has led to a number of different approaches to mounting of the changing signage. Naturally, it is the display face itself that is primarily observed by the public. It is thus preferable to have only the display face showing, but in some prior art display systems, the often unsightly support structure or other hanging means is visible to the public. Also, for various reasons including wind forces to which the display systems may be exposed, the display faces can become distorted and difficult to read. Many prior art systems are unable to solve this problem while still retaining an aesthetically pleasing look to the display system, and systems that have the ability to firmly secure the display faces often require a person or persons with special skills necessary to install them.